


How Earl Harlan Got His Pyrokinesis Badge

by garnet_dragon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Night Vale Boy Scouts, Oneshot, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, cuddling for warmth, precanon, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: “It’s freezing!” Cecil moaned as Earl stared down the decidedly nonflammable pile of dry branches and twigs piled in front of them. “I still have matches if you’d like to—““No,” Earl said firmly, not taking his eyes off the absence of a fire. “How am I supposed to earn my pyro kinesis badge if I don’t do this myself?"





	How Earl Harlan Got His Pyrokinesis Badge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I havent written anything in a while, but this prompt jumped out at me. I tried to keep it compliant with canon; it just seems like Night Vale's boy scouts would have something wacky like a Pyrokinesis Badge.

“It’s freezing!” Cecil moaned as Earl stared down the decidedly nonflammable pile of dry branches and twigs piled in front of them. “I still have matches if you’d like to—“

“No,” Earl said firmly, not taking his eyes off the absence of a fire. “How am I supposed to earn my pyro kinesis badge if I don’t do this myself?”

“I’m just saying… it’s awfully cold,” Cecil said and wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered. “And dark.”

“Come closer,” Earl murmured. Cecil complied and sat down on the rock beside his best friend. Still staring daggers at the noncompliant firewood, Earl wrapped his arms around Cecil and pulled him close. “Better?” he asked.

Much,” Cecil replied with a sigh. Earl took to stroking Cecil’s hair as the stars came out one by one.

Cecil had nearly fallen asleep when he was brought back into reality by the light of sparks and newly crackling firewood.

“I told you I could do it,” Earl announced triumphantly.

“You’re amazing,” Cecil beamed. “Next, you can help me work on my Subversive Radio Host badge.” Earl blushed crimson at the compliment, but Cecil didn’t notice.

The two boys settled in by the warmth of the fire as they were dwarfed by the expansive desert sky and watched lovingly by the gleaming gibbous moon. It was two Night Vale boy scouts against the unforgiving elements, and for now, the crackling fire showed that the boys had one.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, but I have never written for it before. Concrit is welcome and encouraged as this was not beatad.
> 
> You may find more of my writing or other nonsense at anelusivedreamer.tumblr.com. Feel free to send me prompts if you like.


End file.
